customersucktionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Cancel
A fake cancel occurs whenever a customer erroneously assumes they have canceled a loan when they actually haven't. Often they will swear up and down they have canceled it, and believe that their certainty constitutes a valid cancellation. Sometimes they believe that things like gym membership contracts can be canceled simply by not paying them. At other times, they may tell an idiot staff member at the gym that they are canceling, and the gym member doesn't know them from Adam and agrees that they're canceled. Or they might tell a gym rep to cancel their account, but leave before the gym rep can figure out who the hell they are, and when they call back, the rep tells them "they're taking care of it," even though they still don't know who they are. While some fake cancels can be caused by genuine mistakes, like not paying for delivery confirmation or some paperwork getting lost in the shuffle, there are often more people claiming this than any one person can truly believe, leading to the possibility that at least one person has sent off virtual paperwork or fake paperwork (like a letter the customer wrote to a friend in a city 50 miles from a gym with his own name on it to make it look like he moved there), or paperwork missing vital information (name, address, etc.). Examples of a fake cancel: * Writing "I cancel my membership!" on a piece of paper and mailing it to the company when you're outside the trial period. * Writing "I cancel my membership!" on a piece of paper and mailing it to the company without including your membership information. * Going into a club and telling a rep "I cancel my membership!" * Sending the company a water bill with your grandmother's name on it. * Writing your name on a blank lease agreement without forging the landlord's signature. * Sending your cancellation paperwork to the wrong address, and the recipient keeps them. * Putting your cancellation paperwork in an envelope with a stamp and putting it in a trash can for the mailman to pick up. * Not going to the club for a long, long time. * Writing an angry letter to the company saying you want to cancel your membership, but you're past the free trial period. * Replying to the rejection of your angry letter by saying that you canceled your membership during or after the free trial period, though there is no evidence to support your claim. * Figuring out that there's no gym in Death Valley, e-mailing someone in Death Valley and telling them to expect a letter addressed to yourself, and to mail it back in another envelope so it looks like you're receiving mail at that address. * Living with a tribe of aborigines in the middle of nowhere for one year, then coming back to live in New York, where there's a gym behind your house. * Going on vacation for a week. You were out of the country! On vacation! Shouldn't that count for something? * Living in a shitty little tenement in Mexico for a month, and sending the company a lease agreement that renews every week. * Serving at a base in Iraq for a year, but sending in your cancellation papers when you move back to Florida. * Mailing a package containing an envelope to an in-law in Dubai, so that they can mail it to the gym...and the envelope has your address on it. And your address is next door to the gym.